The summary
by Android 18 4 ever
Summary: Bra must read her summary about her dad in front of the whole school and family


The summary  
  
Bra had overslept. So she was late for school...  
  
~At school~  
  
"Do you have something to say, miss Briefs?" "Sorry".   
"Sit down! Bra! I don't want you to be late ever again! Did you  
understand?" "Yes madam!" "Ok than! Listen up!   
The next child who's late at school, is getting himself in   
BIG trubble!"   
  
~Next day~  
  
"What a terrible mess yesterday! *Huh* I hope it will be good this day".  
"Hey Bra!" "Huh?" "Bra! Wait up!" "Ah! Pan!" "I heard about yesterday...  
and I'm sorry for you!" "Oh! It's nothing really! Cause you didn't know!   
You were sick!" "Oh! Oh well! It doesn't matter!" "Oh!" *Triiiiiing*  
  
"...and he said yes!" "Quiet!!!" The class began to listen. "All of you!   
I have to say something very important!" "And that's?"   
"You have to do for your homework...please get your agenda and search   
for January the third...and write a summary about your father and   
have to read it...in front of the WHOLE school AND your FAMILY!   
Got that!" "Yes madam!" "Alright! Thank you!"  
  
*Triiiiiiiiing* "Hey Bra!" "What! Pan?" "I'm gonna write a long, long story!   
About my dad!" "Ye! Me to!" "You aren't gonna write that he's a prince   
are you?" "No! Of course not! I'm not gonna tell my daddy's secret!"   
"What secret?" "Huh? Oh! Hi there Max! Is everything doing fine?"   
"Ye! Of course! But..." "Huh?" "...what secret were you talking about?"  
"Secret! What secret?" "You two were talking about a secret prince   
or something". He doesn't know? Does he? "Well...we didn't! Sorry!   
Wrong address! Bye!" Bra and Pan began to run. "Bra! Wait!"   
"See you tomorrow Max!" "Oh! Ye right!" Max whent to his home.  
  
~At CC~  
  
"I'm sorry mum! I thought you would understand!" "Ye! Right!"   
"Please! Listen to me, mum! Please!" "Alright! It isn't your fault!   
But...the next time! It is!" "Huh! Why me?"   
  
~In Bra's room~  
  
Bra was already starting with her homework that has be done for   
5 months later in January...  
  
Hello! My name is Bra Vegeta Briefs! And this is a summary about my dad!  
  
My dad is a very nice guy! He likes to fight! He was evil!   
But not anymore! Cause he's my dad!...  
  
Bulma came in the room. "Bra! Dinner is ready!" Bra was still writing.  
"Bra! I said something!" Bra still didn't answer. "Bra! I want an   
answer!!!" Bra stopped with writing. "Mum! I'm writing a summary!"   
"Why?" "It's my homework!" "About?" "Daddy!" "When does it has   
to be finished?" "In January!" "But...that's just about five months   
later!" "Ye so?" "Grrr!!! C'mon! You have to eat dinner!!!" "Mum! Let me go!"  
  
~At dinner~  
  
"Mum! Why? I was busy!" "With writing a poëm, to your boyfriend?"   
"Trunks! Shut up!" "He he heee". "Grrr!" Vegeta came in the kitchen.  
"What's this all about?" Uh oh! Daddy don't have to know it yet!  
"Ha! About Bra's secret poëm to her boyfriend!" "What! Boyfriend?"  
"That's not true Trunks!!!" "Oh yes it is!" "It's not!" "It is!" "It's not!"  
"It is!" "It's not!" "It is!" "It's..." "...Dinner time!" "Oh no! It's not! Huh!"  
"Bra! To your room! Now!!!" Bra began to cry. "It's all your fault Trunks!   
I'll get you for this! Or daddy!" "No! He doesn't!" "Oh! Yes! he does!"  
  
~In Bra's room~  
  
"Bra! I'm disapointed in you!" "Ye! So!" "Listen to me Bra! Your my only   
daughter I ever had". "Is that to much for ye?" "Bra! I'm beïng nice to  
you! And you won't listen to me!" "Is that a problem?" "Bra! I just...don't  
want you to get hurt...or stuff like that...I just...want you to be free".   
"Uh! I'm not! Free! Mum! I'm in prison in this world!" "I uderstand".  
"I don't want to be locked behind everyone! Ever! Again!" "I know!"  
"No! You don't know! You don't know anything about me!" "I do Bra! I do!"  
"No you don't! You never! You never trust me! But I trust you all the   
time...but now...I won't! Now leave me alone!" "Bra! Come back!"   
Bra flew out of the window. "Bra! Ugh! Why! Can't I! Fly!"  
  
~By the princess~  
  
"Why does everyone hate me? I don't understand! I want to destroy this   
world!*ugh!* But...I just...can't! I grew up here!" "So do I!" "Huh? Pan!"  
"Nobody understand's me!" "Ye! I know what you mean!" "So...shall we go  
to Marron?" "Ye! She's always lonly!" "Lon lon lon lon lonly!" "Your the  
one it only! To make my dreams come true!" "Lon lon lon lon ly!!!" "Wow!  
We can make a group together with that!" "Ye! Maybe we can!" "Lon lon  
lon lon lonly! I am the lonly'est one in the WORLD!" "No you aren't Pan!"  
"Huh?" "I'm twicest fast than you are!" "Oh ye! We'll see about that!"  
Pan and Bra began to race!  
  
~At Master Roshi's island~  
  
"*Huh* It's hard to be a student! *huh* Without your friends! I don't   
like studying! Why me! Huh? What's that?" Pan and Bra came. "I'm   
gonna win! I'm gonna win!" "No! Your not Pan! I'm gonna win!" "Ha!  
It's my two BEST friends!" "No your not!" "Yes I am!" "No your   
not!" "Yes I am!" "Hey! Pan! Bra! Down here!" "Marron!" Pan and Bra  
landed. "I didn't expect you guys!" "O! We too!" "So...why are you   
two here?" "Wear just playing around!" "Ye! Wear just...playing   
around!" "And we thought we didn't saw you for years! And we   
just...liked to see you again!" "Well that's...fine! With me!"   
"Ye! Hahaha!!!" "We just thought about that wear gonna sing together  
like a group!" "Huh? That's great! Can I join!" "Of course you can!  
What do you say Pan?" "Ye! That's a great! Idea!" "But furst!...I'm  
gonna study". "O! C'mon Marron! Don't be a wussy!" "But I have to  
finish this! Master Roshi is sleeping! And my parents are out for dinner!"  
"Ye! So! Your not gonna be punished by such weaklings! Are you?" "Say no!  
Marron! I'd would say that! If I were you! Just don't listen to her!"   
"Alright! I don't wanna be a weakling too you know!" "That's! My friend!"  
"I'm sorry Bra! I would have listen to you! But...I don't want to be a   
weakling at the same time!" "I understand!" "Okay?" "Ye!" "So! How does  
that song goes?" "Long long time ago, I will still remember..." "...how the music  
made me smile". "Your a very good singer Pan!" "Thanks! Your really great too!"  
"Thank you!" "Hahaha!!!" "*huh*". Huh? What's up with Bra? "Hey Bra!   
Everything alright?" "No". "Why not?" "I'm disapointed about you!" "Why?   
What did I do wrong?" "Your not gonna have a job when your going this way!"  
"That's not true Bra! I'm studying all the time! Okay? I always dreamed to be  
a teacher!" "Why?" "Do you know how I love children?" "No. Is it much?"   
"Ye!" "But! Your just perfect for that job! And you...look like it too!" "I know!"  
"That's why you never yell at children who's angry!" "Ye!" "Now I know the truth!  
Thank you Marron! That's the only thing I ever wanted to know!" "Okay! That's   
great! So...shall we go on than?" "Okay!" Bra walked with Marron, but turned   
around and flew away. "Huh? Bra! Come back! Where are you going!" "I only   
came for the truth! Now I know it! And you'll get it! I promise!" Bra flew away  
behind the clouds. "What were you talking about Marron?" "Nothing Pan!  
Nothing important!"  
  
~At the princess~  
  
"Now I know the truth! She was hiding that all along! And I didn't know! Gees! It's hard to  
be a teenage girl! *huh* It's very hard! Huh? O! I'm flying over a city already! I have  
to land on a place where nobody finds me! There!" Bra landed. "Huh? Isn't this the city  
where I live? It's close by Marron's house! Wow!" "Hey Bra! What on earth are you doing   
here?" "Huh?" Bra turnded around. "What? Me?" "Ye!" "O! Max! I didn't expect you here!"   
"Me neither!" "So...I was...just...going home!" "Should I bring you with my car?" "It's okay!   
I can walk you know! It's better for my legs!" "I know but...who would want to miss a ride  
from me?" "Um...nobody of course! Ride me home will ye?" "Okay! If you say so madam!"   
"Thanks!"  
  
~At CC~  
  
"Here you are miss!" "Thank you Max!" "Princess!!!" "Uh...oh!" "Is there   
something wrong?" "Huh? Huh! Quick! Ride away from here!" "Why?" "If my dad see's me  
with you! He'll kill you!" "Huh? Oh! No! He's not!" "But you don't understand! He's a...a...a...  
student!" "A student? On his age?" "A student of Hercule!" "Oh man! Sorry I brought you  
here! Bye!" "See you tomorrow Max! At last! He notest me!" "Princess! Do you want something  
to talk about?" "Um...maybe..." Sh*t!  
  
~Inside~  
  
"Bra! Where were you! I've bin so! Worried! I'm glad! Vegeta saw you with that...creep!" "He's  
not a creep! Mum! He's nice! He's not like you at all! A creep!" "You don't know what your   
saying! Bra!" "Of course! How could I be so stupid! Thanks mum! Your the best!" Bra gave her  
mother a kiss and ran to her room. "Did I say something wrong Vegeta?" "No!" "O!"  
  
~In Bra's room~  
  
"Now I know a lot of things! Yes!" Bra began to write furter with her summary.......  
  
~5 months later~  
  
"Good luck there Bra! You'll need it! Cause the PRINCE of ALL saiyens! Is here!"  
"Thanks Pan! I can always count on you!" "Ye! That's why your my beste's friend!"  
"Ye!" Bra walked on the stage. And began...  
  
"Hello! My name is Bra Vegeta Briefs! And this is a summary about my dad!  
  
My dad is a very nice guy! He likes to fight! He was evil!   
But not anymore! Cause he's my dad!...  
  
And so, I would like to say to him I love you daddy! I always forever  
will! I promise! Cause, when I'm losing you, your losing me! And  
that's why he's my dearest, lovely and most nicest daddy in the world!  
Thank you!"  
  
Everyone clapped for Bra. She walked of the stage and hugged her daddy. Vegeta was   
very proud of her.  
  
~The end~ 


End file.
